Ash and Dawn: Journey through Kalos
by TheGoldenPokeball
Summary: What happens when Ash and Dawn go on an adventure to Kalos as friends? Rated M for lemons and overall shenanigan-y stuff. First fanfic so constructive criticism is appreciated! Jeebus! 1000 views! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, liked, followed, and just read it! Don't forget to check out the polls on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first story. The first chapter is REALLY short... sorry. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sunyshore Docks**

"Well Brock, I'd never thought we would say goodbye," Ash stated with pain in his voice. "Don't worry about me, one of the Joys is taking me in. This is gonna be so much goddamn fun!" Brock nearly shouted, drawing some eyes to him. "Brock, shut up! Your gonna get the police after you," Dawn said, giggling, "You don't want to end up in jail for attempted rape, do you?" " I'm not going to rape her!" Brock shouted, now really drawing eyes. Both Ash and Dawn started cracking up, with Brock shooting death glares at them. "Wait, one question, how did you guys end up going together?" Brock asked. "Well..." both Ash and Dawn said...

_Flashback_

_"Hey Ash?" Dawn said. "This is the day I'm going to ask if I can come with him to Kalos,"_ _Dawn thought. "Yes?" Ash stated. "I hope she asks if she wants to come with me. It would be so much fun!" Ash thought, not wanting to pressure Dawn. "We-l-l I was wondering I-f I co-o-uld come with you to Ka-a-los?" Dawn asked, speeding up the last bit. "Seriously?" Ash asked. "He's rejecting me, is'nt he?" Dawn thought, tears starting to flow. "OF COURSE!" Ash shouted, stooping Dawn's crying almost as fast as it started, "I meant to ask you...but I was too nervous..." "OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Dawn squealed, "I can't wait!"_

_Flashback End_

"... and that's how we ended up going together." Ash said. "Next question, where are you going?" Brock questioned. "THE KALOS REGION! HAVENT WE SAID A MILLION TIMES?!" They both shout and start laughing. "Well... at least I'm not as dense as Ash!" Brock yelled as they both started rolling on the floor in laughter. Soon, Brock joined them. After drawing enough eyes for a haunted house, they say their goodbyes and hop on the boat. "BYE!" both Ash and Dawn shout as the boat sails away. "You two have fun!" Brock said, snickering, sending blushes through both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoo...That took awhile but I finally finished it! Thanks to the person who reviewed my first story. Now, on with it!**

* * *

As the boat sailed away from the dock, the two close friends walked over to their room. "We'll be sharing a room," Ash stated with confidence, not aware of what Dawn was thinking. "What!" Dawn shouted, "We're sharing a bed! You Perv!" This short statement drew a lot of eyes, embarrassing the both of them. "We're not sharing a bed! Where did you get that from?!" Ash whispered harshly, "It's just like what we'd do with Brock. We both have our OWN bed," Ash stated, putting emphasis on own. "Oh...Sorry...hehehe. Let's just keep going."

"Good idea. Let's go before we say anything more." The walk to their room was filled with an awkward silence. _"I hope that didn't make Dawn think I'm a pervert," Ash thought. "I hope I didn't make Ash think that I didn't want to share a bed... because that would be amazing!" Dawn thought._ As they walked, their hands touched for just a second. That one second sent a blush through both of them. As they walked with a red hue on their cheeks, a lady at the reception called," Excuse me, have you signed in?" "Oh, not yet," Ash said. "Well, all you have to do is give me your name and sign-in code," she stated. "Ok, my name is Ash Ketchum and my code is PIKACHULOVER33." "Seriously Ash!" Dawn said," You are so predictable!" "Well, at least it's not like one of your codes Miss. PIPLUPGIRL121!" Ash yelled playfully, both leaving them laughing. "You two seem close," the receptionist said, "why don't you reserve a spot for the Couples Dinner. I bet you two would enjoy it." "What!" Ash and Dawn stated in a weird synchronous, "We're not dating! We're just friends!" The receptionist responded, "Well, you could go as friends. The food is amazing! They will have crab, steak, and lemon chicken. The chef is preparing a special flour-less chocolate cake. And it's all included in your room. So, what do you say!" "Well," Ash and Dawn said in that weird synchronous, " I guess that we could go..." "Great! I'll sign you two up. I hope you enjoy!" The receptionist said with excitement. "Thanks!" Ash said. "You two have fun!" the receptionist said, bringing blushes and a sense of Déjà vu to both of them.

Upon reaching their room, Ash grabbed the door handle and held it open for Dawn. "The door for you, Miss. Berlitz," Ash said, slightly seductive. "Why thank you, Mr. Ketchum," Dawn replied. As they walked in, they realized their previous "worry" was a reality. "WHAAT!" they both shouted. "I can't believe they messed up our room!" Ash shouted with anger. "I'm going to have a word with that lady!" Dawn said, "Be right back!" She stomped out of the room. She returned a minute later. "Well, she said that there's nothing she can do about it..." Dawn said. _"YES! We get to sleep in the SAME BED! This is going to be great!" they both thought simultaneously. _They then looked at each other and saw the smiles that they were wearing. This led to the biggest blush they have ever shared.

The time to the dinner went by too fast according to the both of them. Dawn went shopping in the boat's mall and bought a new dress. Ash also went shopping for an new suit. They both met up for lunch where they discussed Kalos and the places they wanted to see. Dawn wanted to try Gym Battles for a change. They both agreed that they would battle each other in the Kalos league. After lunch, they both went their separate ways to do the stuff that each had to do. Ash did some training in the boat's training center. Dawn went to sign up for the league and then went to take a nap. They both ended up changing at 5:30, half an hour before the dinner. They were to meet at the dinner so that they wouldn't know what each other was wearing. They met at 6:00. Both were stunned at each other's clothes. Dawn was wearing a sapphire blue dress that goes to knee length. She had a blue hairpiece and blue shoes. Ash was wearing a black suit with a blue shirt. Ash had black shoes and his hair was as messy as ever. "Wow...You look amazing!" Ash said. "You too...wow..." Dawn said. "Let's enter," Ash stated. "Yeah..." Dawn said, still in awe of how Ash looked. Ash was so strong! Dawn could see how much his training had made him stronger. She was still staring when Ash pulled out her chair. "Why thank you," Dawn said. "You're welcome," Ash stated back. A waiter walked up and handed both of them a menu. Ash ordered a steak with crab legs and Dawn, trying to maintain her figure, got lemon chicken. Upon receiving their food, Ash and Dawn immediately dived in. "Jeez Ash, you better slow down!" Dawn stated playfully. "You're eating just as fast Miss. Berlitz!" Ash said between bites. They both started laughing. After eating, Ash asked," Do you want to indulge in some flour-less cake Miss. Maintaining My Figure?" "I would love to Mr. Eat the World." They both started laughing much too loudly, drawing some eyes. _"I love him more than ever now," Dawn thought," Tonight will be the perfect time to confess. I bet he doesn't love me, though." "Man I love her so much right now! I have to tell her! I bet she doesn't even like me, but it's worth a shot!" _Right after they finished their thoughts, a slow song came on."Shall we dance?" Ash asked Dawn. " I'd love to," was Dawn's reply. As they walked to the floor, Ash grabbed Dawn's hand, sending blushes through both of them. Upon reaching the floor, Ash put his right hand on Dawn's waist and his left hand into her right hand. Dawn, having experience in ballroom dancing too, knew that she had to put her left hand on Ash's shoulder. They soon were in a state of pure joy. They were still dancing, unaware that they had gone through 4 songs. After taking a short break, another slow song came on. This time, Dawn wrapped her hands around Ash's neck. As they were swaying, Dawn said," This is amazing..." "Yeah, I know..." Ash said. After a second of silence, Ash started talking again. "Dawn, I have something I need to tell you..." "Yeah, what is it?" Dawn asked. "Well, I've been wanting to tell you something..." "Yeah, what?" Dawn asked. "Dawn Berlitz, I love you!" Ash said with excitement." Really!" Dawn almost shouted, "I've been meaning to tell you for so long!" After this huge confession from both of them, a silence fell between them. Then, their heads started moving towards each others. Soon, they were kissing. OMA!

A/N: If GoLdOnEaGlE is reading this, I hope you see the reference!

After their kiss, Dawn was the first to speak. "Ash? I have a question for you." "Yeah, what is it?" Ash responded. "Well, it's kinda hard to ask..." Dawn stated. "Well, just say it. Don't worry about wording it in any way," Ash stated. _"Well, here it goes..." _Dawn thought just before speaking, " Ash, will you be my first time?"

* * *

**HAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA! I love cliffhangers! You'll just have to wait to find out what he says! MWHAHAHAHA! Anyways, please review as it only helps me. Also PM me about any ideas you have. Just remember, this story is NOT going to be action-packed. So, please don't give me any ideas involving tons of action. Well, that's about it. I hope you enjoyed! See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys and gals, it's me, TheGoldenPokeball. Just a short update. The third chapter is almost done, so sorry for taking so long. This is the first lemon I've ever written, so it's taken awhile to write. Also, it may have a case of IT SUCKS. But oh well. Sorry for making you wait so long!

-TheGoldenPokeball


End file.
